1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat cover dispenser system and more particularly pertains to adhesively adhering a cover to a toilet seat for each individual use in a manner which is sanitary and convenient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispensers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dispensers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing sanitary toilet seats through known designs and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,439 issued Feb. 13, 2001 to Carey relates to a rolled product dispenser assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,967 issued Jun. 26, 1990 to Cour relates to an automated toilet seat cover apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,321 issued Dec. 19, 1989 to MacLean relates to a sanitary toilet seat cover.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe toilet seat cover dispenser system that allows adhesively adhering a cover to a toilet seat for each individual use in a manner which is sanitary and convenient.
In this respect, the toilet seat cover dispenser system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adhesively adhering a cover to a toilet seat for each individual use in a manner which is sanitary and convenient.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toilet seat cover dispenser system which can be used for adhesively adhering a cover to a toilet seat for each individual use in a manner which is sanitary and convenient. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.